Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a wireless charging function.
Description of the Related Art
It is convenient for the users to charge the electronic devices without additional transmission lines. Thus, the wireless charging technology equipped in electronic devices is a recently trend.
Generally, the electronic device is charged when placed at a wireless charger base. However, when the electronic device is not placed at an appropriate position of the base, the electronic device cannot be recognized and thus cannot be charged.
When the position of the electronic device has a slight position deviation, the wireless charger base increases the transmission power to continue charging the electronic device. However, when the transmission power is too high, the charging efficiency of the electronic device becomes low and the wireless charger base is damaged.